Memories of a Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kagome begins having a strange dream of a small boy with beautiful gold eyes and light blue eyes. He seems very familiar to her but she doesn't remember anyone with that description. Full summary inside, Ren/Kagome, Request fic for Darkangel048.


**Arashi: For a while I begin thinking of good ideas of Kagome/cross-over pairings and Ren/Kagome came to mind. Even though this fic is requested I'm already planning another one-shot of Ren/Kagome of my own besides a possible chapter fic down the road.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Chibi Vampire/ Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I only write for fun which means I make no money off this fic at all.**

Warnings- Au, ooc

_Dream/Memory_

Summary-Kagome begins having a strange dream of a small boy with beautiful gold eyes and light blue eyes. He seems very familiar to her but she doesn't remember anyone with that description. She's rather surprise to find when she sits in the park the same person with two girls with him. Could this be the same boy she dreams of?

* * *

Memories of a Boy

* * *

_A pair of yellow-gold eyes shines brightly as a wide smile touches the lips of a young boy with light blue hair. He giggles as a pair of brown eyes stares at him pouting as he holds out a hand to her. He helps her up teasing lightly, "The swing didn't kick you again, Kagome-chan?"_

_Scowling darkly Kagome snaps at the boy "Shut up Ren-Kun! It did as last time."_

_Ren rolls his eyes before tugging the smaller girl while heading to the swings. He knows Kagome is being silly but it's worth it. Having one more day being with her to make up the fact his parents, baby sister, and him are moving somewhere. He sighs softly going to miss his first and only friend. He does something he normally does. He hugs her before settling her on the swing._

_He watch her blink those cute doe-like brown eyes before grinning childishly. _

_"Ready to be push?" He asks curiously._

_She nods as he gentle push her at first. He slowly pushes her harder as she squeals with delight calling out cutely in her voice, "Higher, Ren, higher!"_

_He giggles softly before chirping out, "Aright Kagome."_

_Children laughter fills the air of the park. Two kids in particular could be different as night and day while they play with out a care in the world. Either of them would have known that be the last day they seen each other again_

Opening her eyes staring into the blue sky of the Feudal Era, Kagome takes a deep breath having the same dream for the past couple of weeks. Always staring a boy with gold eyes and light blue hair either smirking or smiling happily. She frown sitting u p watching her friends get things ready. This is the day she gets to go back to her own time for a few days away hopefully. She smiles lightly letting out a chuckle watching Miroku and Sango talk in hush whispers while the shocking sight of Kouga and Inuyasha working together.

She laughs lightly remembering the reason why Kouga join their group with his two companions. He founds his mate some how in Inuyasha which made everyone happy for the Inu-hanyou who just fighting it. Everyone seems to have someone in their lives. Hell even Sesshomaru does with some demoness or something likes that but she's not sure. Shippo stares at his mother figure with a strange look before gazing at his feet

He moves towards her asking rather shyly, "Kagome can I go with you to your time?"

Kagome taken back by the request smiles softly. "That's fine with me Shippo." She tells the young kitsune kit who smiles brightly at her words.

They walk to the village watching Kaede and Kikyou talk a bit making everyone smile. They couldn't help but be happier for the two since they need this to close what ever gap form. The future girl turns to her friends telling them, "I'm going home for a couple of days. You don't mind Shippo comes along with me?"

"That's fine with us Kagome." Sango answers for herself and Miroku who just nods holding Sango's hand.

Inuyasha scowls a bit not saying a word while Kouga smirks. Getting Kagome and Shippo to roll their eyes. Definitely a good time to go so the two could get along. The teen beckons the little boy to follow her to the well picking him up before jumping in the well. Shippo watch the bright colors swirl around him and Kagome before appearing somewhere else. He could smell things are really different. He tilts his head hearing things whirl by getting Kagome to ruffle his hair.

"Welcome to my time Shippo." Kagome tells him kindly getting out of the well.

The boy stares around the temple glad to see this is his mother figure's home. It's rather fascinating to see and curious of what's around him. Kagome leads the small kit to her house watching with a look amusement as the boy gaze around everything. He hid behind her when a woman comes out with an older man and a younger boy that could be near the same age as Kohaku.

'Mama, Grandpa, Souta I want you to meet Shippo. The fox kit I been telling you about." Kagome tells her family.

Shippo watch as the girls family smile at him and ask him minor questions he gets push by Kagome to go closer. He stares at Souta for a few minutes smiling who just returns his smile Souta ask the fox, "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Shippo ask curiously.

"Hide and Seek?" Souta answers thoughtfully while the newcomer nods telling the older boy he's it. "Gah no fair!"

Souta chases after him getting Kagome to laugh. She turns to her mother telling the woman, "Mama I'm going to the park for a while. Could you make sure nothing bad happens to Shippo."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Mrs. Higurashi tells her daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome finds herself in the park sitting on the same swing she had in the dream. Her brow furrow trying to distinguish the boy could be. There is something about him has her heart skip a beat. The cute smile on his lips and wide innocent eyes makes her happy. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of footsteps towards her direction.

"Get off that swing," Someone growls almost animalistic gets Kagome to stair into hypnotic golden yellow eyes she ever seen.

Her heart skips a few beats as light blue hair falls into the orbs. She glance away to see two girls with the same eye color stare at her with confusion. One of the girls with purple hair watch Kagome something a kin to remembrance. The older of the two about to say something when the man gives her a look.

"You don't have to be mean to her." Kagome snaps at the man trying to calm her beating heart. She guess he's twenty-one by the looks of him just three years older then her.

He growls darkly at her when the girl finally says a name she been hearing in her dream, "Ren, she seems familiar to me."

"Shut up Karin." Ren snaps at his sister while Anju gaze between the older siblings then sighs.

"Ren? As in Ren-kun?" Kagome echoes the name making the Vampire to stiffen at the use of his name.

The older vampire stares eyes grow wider at the last part. Only one person could get away calling him those years ago. His best friend as a child, Kagome Higurashi. He shakily asks rather not himself, "Kagome?"

Kagome smiles and laughs out loud. She hugs Ren tightly nuzzling close murmuring his name like a chant. His siblings remain confuse though Karin understood. Reasons why Ren could never really fall in love with any one else since he been in love with an old friend years ago.

"Miss you Ren," The raven hair woman replies softly tears forming in her eyes.

"Me to," the older one retorts smelling the salt in the air. "Everything will be fine, promise."

She nods ignoring the looks of the girls. It won't matter now. She might have someone in the man before her. Only time will tell. She couldn't be happier to see her friend fine and well.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright its done and rather satisfied with it. Please read and review.**


End file.
